


Gives It To Us

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the 'fight scene' in RotK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives It To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Gives it to us –**

Movie version AU

"Gives it to us. It's our birthday. We wants it." Smeagol held out his hand. He laughed. Deagol never could keep anything from Smeagol.

Deagol shook his head.

"Cousin. It's our birthday," he reiterated, nonplussed at Deagol's refusal.

Deagol turned away.

Anger flamed in Smeagol's heart. "Gives it to us." He hissed the warning.

Deagol walked faster.

Smeagol pounced. Pounced hard. Drove Deagol's face into the mud. Held the face down. Fury broiled inside him. Made him blind.

Deagol thrashed.

"Gives it to us." He clawed at Deagol's hand.

Deagol hunched up, throwing Smeagol off, laughing.

"It's ours, it is." Smeagol lunged forward, caught the fleeing Deagol's ankle. Pulled hard. His cousin fell with a grunt.

Smeagol turned him over, trying to wrench the prize from his cousin's clutched fingers.

"Gives it to us," Smeagol screamed. Birds flew, shrieking, from their treetop homes.

Smeagol's hand wrapped 'round Deagol's neck. He gripped hard, pushing his fingers together. Closer. Closer. Clenching his cousin's neck. Bones crunched. He twisted, pushed, clawed. Deagol stopped struggling. Deagol stopped moving. Deagol stopped breathing.

Smeagol's hand dropped from his cousin's neck. He took the lifeless hand. Opened it. So easy to open now.

There was nothing there.

A/N - Tolkien states that Smeagol was not a nice character even before the Ring. Some folks think he might not have killed his cousin if it weren't for the influence of the Ring. I think otherwise.

Also - IMHO, in this scenario, Deagol can't really believe that his cousin lusted after an unknown object. He was a simple Hobbit. He thinks Smeagol is playing a rough game with him. It's not till the end that he realizes his danger. Too late.


End file.
